1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lantern, and more particularly, to a multi-function lantern including a flashing lantern cap which can be used as a flashlight, a cutter, a hammer, and a compressed gas injector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a lantern is a portable illumination apparatus used to see in the dark places. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional lantern. As shown in the drawing, a front cap 12 formed of transparent plastic material is coupled to a screw formed at an end of the lantern 100. Thus, the light emitted from the lantern 100 proceeds straight forward and simultaneously diverges outward by the front cap 12.
However, since the conventional lantern 100 must additionally include the front cap 12, it is inconvenient to keep and store the front cap 12 separately. Also, since the size of the front cap 12 attached to the lantern 100 is small, it is not appropriate to be used as a flashing lantern cap.